Just Another High School Story
by xBellaLunax
Summary: OOC. SasuSaku. Rated M for obvious reasons; if you'd read the story. The girls are new to the school and meet these guys that they dont really like at first. Will things change? Read and find out. If you like this one, check out some of my other works.
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Ok, I know there's a lot of high school fic about this anime, but I love writng these kinds of fics, because I know exactly what they're going through [in some parts] and can totally relate to it. Plus, since I've witnessed a lot of diff situations, I know how to write it.

**Sakura:** So, what you're saying is that you're a high school student, too, and you can relate to our problems?

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Yes. That's exactly it.

**Naruto:** That's deep, dude.

**Ino:** No, Naruto, you're just dense.

**Naruto:** -nods head- Yup, yu..... HEY!!

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Some characters are OOC. Srry. Anyways, read and review people. Ja Ne!!

* * *

*****Chapter 1*****

***Meetings and Misunderstandings***

"Hey you guys, what are we going to do now? School's starting tomorrow and I want to have some fun," Naruto said to his three friends, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji. Shika went to answer, but was cut off by a girl's scream. The boys, thinking someone was in trouble, rushed over to where they heard the scream, the pond. Naruto went to run out and save whoever screamed, but was held back by Shika who just pointed. In the water were four teenage girls, preferably their age, in their swimsuits, splashing water on each other, and laughing. Naruto just gaped at the sight before him.

"Do you know them? I've never seen them before." asked Shika in awe. Sasuke and Neji shook their heads and Naruto drooled.

"Dude those chicks are hott, and their new!" he yelled full of enthusiasm. Shika tried to quiet him down, but it was too late.

"Who's there? Come out you cowards." said the tallest of the four. She had long, rosette hair and Emerald eyes; she wore a black two piece bikini with skulls on it. Nobody moved.

"If you don't come out now, we'll come in there and get you!" yelled a girl with long, chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The other two just stood, waiting. One had medium length, dark violet hair and pupil-less lavender eyes. The other had long, blond hair and blue eyes. Just then they heard the leaves of a nearby bush rustle. Then, out stepped four teenage boys. The tallest had long, caramel, brown hair, in a low ponytail and the same eyes as one of the girls. The second had short, spiky, raven hair and obsidian eyes. Another had dark brown hair in a high ponytail, making his head look like a pineapple and dark brown eyes. The last had short, spiky, blonde hair and lagoon blue eyes. (**A/N:** They are not in order from tallest to shortest. Neji _is_ the tallest, but Sasuke is _not_ the shortest.)

"Relax. We come in piece." said the blonde. The girl with long rosette hair rolled her eyes.

"We're girls you moron, not aliens." She said clearly annoyed. "What we want to know is who you are?" she asked grabbing their towels from the bank and distributing them to their owners, who covered themselves. The blonde smiled.

"Well why didn't you say so? I'm Naruto. These are my friends, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. Who might you lovely ladies be?" The girl rolled her eyes again.

"Cut the innocent act. I'm Sakura. These are my friends, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. What are you doing here? Spying on innocent girls?" she asked with disgust dripping from her words. Naruto leaned toward Sasuke.

"Dude, she sounds just as moody and brooding as you." He said snickering. She frowned.

"For your info blondie, I am not moody and brooding. I just detest guys who spy on girls for fun. If you have problem with any of us, just tell me so I can knock you from here to Kingdom Come now." She said as they slipped on their shoes. Naruto couldn't say anything. He and his friends just stood there stunned. Tenten broke the silence.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but we have to get home. You're more than welcome to fill up the lake with your drool; later losers." She said as they left the boys there staring after them.

"Dude, I wonder what they would say if we told them that we're the most popular guys in school?" wondered Naruto out loud. Sasuke smirked.

"You don't have to tell them, they'll find out soon enough."

**W/ the girls:**

"Ugh! That blonde dude gets on my nerves!" yelled an angry Sakura. Hinata giggled.

"I don't know Sakura. I thought he was kinda cute."

"Yeah, and that dude, Shikamaru, was cute, too." said Ino.

"I like that guy, Neji." said Tenten.

"You guys are so pathetic. Why are you three my best friends again?" she asked. Then, they all hugged each other with Sakura in the middle.

"It's because you love us." stated Ino.

"Ino, you are so full of yourself. How do you guys know that I don't just feel sorry for you?" she asked slyly.

"Because, Sakura, there's no reason for you to fell sorry for us. Let's go home. I'm tired." Hinata yawned, running ahead. Tenten and Ino followed. Sakura just jogged behind them thinking about how she got stuck with friends like hers.

**Next day at school:**

The next day was the first day of school after spring break. For the girls, it was just, the first day of school. When they entered through the school gates, every guy in the courtyard froze and stared at them. Hinata leaned over to her Tenten.

"Are we that ugly or something?" asked Hinata as she straightened out her skirt. Tenten shrugged. Ino smiled.

"I don't know about you, but I know I'm not ugly. I look fine." She said flipping her hair. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued walking. The others followed.

"We have to go to the principal's office. We need to get our schedule." She said pushing open the school door.

**Classroom:**

"Man, I am so bored. The teacher needs to hurry up, or something exciting needs to happen." wined Naruto. Just then, the four girls walked in.

"Hey Naruto, looks like your wish came true." said Shikamaru pointing at the door. When Naruto saw the girls, he smiled.

"Hey guys, let's have some fun." He said writing something on a sheet of paper as the other guys leaned over his shoulder to see what he was writting.

"Oh man. They have a lot of people in this class." Said Hinata, eyeing a person who put a note on the teacher's desk. After the person went back to their seat, the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Well, it looks like we have some new students." Said the teacher walking to his desk. He picked up the paper and read it. 'Interesting. Very interesting.' He thought smirking. "Ladies, would you mind introducing yourselves to the class? Why don't we go from eldest to youngest? Would you like to start?" he asked Sakura, who looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not the eldest. She is." She said pointing to Tenten. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, well then we'll let her start." He said motioning to her to start. Tenten cleared her throat.

"I'm Tenten Kunai. I'm seventeen gong to be eighteen in three days. I like karate, tae-kwon-do, and kickboxing. My favorite color is blue, and I can beat anyone in here's butt."

" 'Sup, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm sixteen going to be seventeen in a month. I'm a black belt in karate, I do tae-kwon-do, and kickboxing. My favorite colors are blue, black, gray, white and silver. I like rock and roll music, and if you think you can beat me, I'll be more than happy to prove you wrong." She said smirking.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, and I'm really kinda shy."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. My favorite color is purple, and I love flowers of all kinds." The teacher nodded.

"Well, now that the introductions are over, I will place you in the seat you will have for the rest of the year. Tenten. You will be next to Neji. Neji, raise your hand please." Neji raised his hand, and Tenten groaned. "Ino. You will be sitting next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru, would you raise your hand?" Shikamaru raised is hand and Ino rolled her eyes. "Hinata, you will be sitting next to Naruto. Naruto raise your hand." Naruto raised his hand and Hinata glared at him. "And last, but not least. Sakura, you will sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke, would you mind?" Sasuke raised his hand and Sakura let out a low, yet still audible growl. As she made her way up the stairs to the desk, a lot of the females in the class were giving her sharp glares. She narrowed her eyes and cracked her fingers warningly. Other than the fact that all of the girls detested their seatmates, the day was pretty much all right. Except when it was time for lunch break.

As all of the girls walked out into the courtyard, they were bombarded with fan boys. They had boys drooling over them, and asking them out non-stop. It was flattering Ino, but aggravating Sakura and Tenten. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other with malicious glints in their eyes.

**W/ the guys:**

The guys were walking in the courtyard toward their favorite hangout spot, when they noticed the large crowd of boys near the entrance to the school.

"I wonder who's over there." Said Naruto as he lifted himself up onto on of the tree branches. Just then, they saw two guys go flying across the yard. Then, all of the other guys took off running for their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

They stared in shock as their seatmates walked away from where the crowd of guys had been just seconds before. "You don't think…?" started Naruto as he stared wide-eyed at the girls as they walked away from the doors and sat under a cherry blossom tree. Sasuke, Neji, and Shika shrugged.

"You never know. Sakura and Tenten did tell us that they were experts in karate, tae-kwon-do, and kickboxing. Hell, Sakura is a black belt in them. For all we know, it could have been them who sent those other dudes flying across the yard." Stated Shika in an admiration.

"I think we should go ask them. Y'know, just to be safe." Said Neji as he and Sasuke started walking toward the girls.

**with the girls:**

"God. Did you guys have to sent those two flying across the yard? They were the cutest two out of the bunch." Said Ino grumpily. Sakura rolled her eyes and spotted something in the process. More like someone.

"Speaking of flying across the yard…" she said as the four boys walked up to them.

"Yo, what was all that about? And who sent those two freshman flying across the yard?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow. Hinata and Ino giggled.

"Those were our fan boys, and Sakura and Tenten sent those two flying across the yard. They told them they were ninjas, but obviously they didn't believe them." Said Hinata. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"You guys are all right. How about ya'll hang out with us from now on? We could use a lady's touch in the group. We kinda also need you to help us with something." He said sheepishly. The girls looked at them skeptically.

"Depends on what it is." Said Tenten cracking her knuckles. Shikamaru raised his hands up as if to block himself.

"Easy there. It's nothing like that. We just need your advice on how to get our crushes to go out with us." He said defensively.

"I'm outta here, later guys." Sakura said as she walked toward the backfield.

"Where's she going?" asked Neji.

"She's either going to go play football, basketball, or baseball. Her favorite sports. By how mad she is, I'd say football is her choice today." Said Tenten sighing. Sasuke smirked.

"Let's go watch. I really wanna see this." He said walking toward the backfield, too. Everyone else followed suit.

**After the game:**

"Why did you guys come? I was hoping to get rid of you pests, not have you tag along with me." Said Sakura as she wiped the sweat from her brow. All eight of them are walking home from school after the football game attracted everyone in the school. They were all out there just to see a girl kick all of the boy's butts. Which, she did. The score was 27, nothing.

"Dude, why would we not go? You were awesome. I've never seen a girl kick so much butt on a football field before. Usually, girls are worried about their hair, nails, and make-up. But not you. You were ruthless. I'm impressed." Said Naruto as he and Hinata kept on rambling about how awesome Sakura was in the football game. She just rolled her eyes and continued walking. While everyone else was paired up talking, Sasuke sped up to walk beside her. She looked back and saw that Ino and Shikamaru are talking. Along with Hinata and Naruto, and Tenten and Neji. She groans and goes back to watching where she's walking.

"Not bad. I must say, I'm very impressed. At first I didn't think you could pull it off, but you proved me wrong." He whispered just low enough so that only she could hear.

"Thanks. At least I have the emo's vote of confidence. Now my life is complete." She said sarcastically. He frowns.

"No need to go all sarcastic on me. I was only giving you a compliment."

"Yeah, well, I don't need it. I've got to go. Guys, come on, we're home." She says icily as she walks into the house and slams the door behind her.

**Later that night:**

All of the guys were chatting in one of those online chat rooms.

Dark_Shadow_666: _dude wat wuz up w/ dem gurlz today?_

Ramen_lvr_4eva: _idk but dat moody chik wuz totally wiggin'_

Hyuga_rulz_123: _u said it bro_

Lazy_Genius_200: _troublesome._

****Midnight_Blossom_666 has just signed on. ****

****Panda_Chan_333 has just signed on. ****

****Bee-otch69 has just signed on. ****

****Silent_Snow000 has just signed on. ****

Ramen_lvr_4eva: _no offense but who r u_

Midnight_Blossom_666: _none of yo business moron_

Dark_Shadow_666: _kool screen name. Y did u choose it?_

Midnight_Blossom_666: _b/cuz I like it. Got a prob w/ it?_

Dark_Shadow_666: _not at all. Hey im gonna send u sumthin clik accept_

**On Sakura's comp.**

*****Dark_Shadow_666 wishes to invite you to a private chat. Will you accept?*****

'Why in the world would this dude want to talk to me? He doesn't even know me. Maybe I can find out who it is.' She thought brilliantly. She clicked 'accept' and the computer brought her to a private chat room w/ the 'mystery guy'.

In the chat room:

Dark_Shadow_666: _so, r u going to tell me who u r or do I have to find out for myself?_

Midnight_Blossom_666: _take a guess Einstein._

Dark_Shadow_666: _u no, u remind me of a gurl I jus met. she is really feisty too._

Midnight_Blossom_666: _o really, do I get to no her name? Or yours even?_

Dark_Shadow_666: _since u wont tell me ur name, I wont tell u mine. But her name is Sakura. U no, shes hott too. U should meet her if u live wer I live. Of course im sure u do. Right Sakura?_

Midnight_Blossom_666: _damn, how did u no it wuz me Sasuke? Of course I no its u. its painfully obvious. Did u mean wat u said about me?_

Dark_Shadow_666: _I new it wuz u b/cuz of ur attitude. Its same as in real life. O & yeah I did mean wat I said about u being hott. Y, is ther a prob?_

Midnight_Blossom_666: _no, thers no prob. U no, I think ur hott 2. I just don't wnt my friendz or ur friendz 2 no. iz dat ok?_

Dark_Shadow_666: _no prob at all. I guess we shouldn't tell them about us dating then huh?_

Midnight_Blossom_666: _since wen r we dating?_

Dark_Sahdow_666: _since now I hope. We could start officially dating tomorrow. But we're gonna hav 2 tell them soon. If we don't they'll just figure it out sooner or later._

Midnight_Blossom_666: _how about we tell them tonight? Ill tell my friendz and u tell urs we'll see wat they say. Sound good?_

Dark_Shadow_666: _yup see ya tomorrow beautiful. –lol-_

Midnight_Blossom_666: _see ya. –blush-_

**Next Day:**

The next day as the eight friends were walking to school, the only conversation was about Sakura and Sasuke's new relationship. Her three friends were confused and started questioning her. His three friends were happy and started praising him. Sakura and Sasuke ignored them and walked to school hand–n-hand. At least until Sakura finally had enough.

"Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Shut up. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji. You shut up, too. If we had wanted to tell you, we would have. Besides, we just started going out last night. Today is officially day one. Now, chill out." She said seething. Everyone got quiet. Sasuke smirked at how persuasive his girlfriend could be. He had to admit he liked this side of her. The rest of the walk to school was met with an awkward silence. Well, to everyone but Sakura and Sasuke, it was awkward.

"Not bad. You sure got them to shut up. You know, I like it when you're angry." He whispered so that only she could hear. She blushed a little.

"Well, they were getting on my nerves. They're lucky I didn't around-the-world all of them." She said shrugging. He chuckled and let go of her hand. Before she could look at him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. He chuckled again when he saw her blush.

"You act like you've never had a boyfriend like me before." He said staring at her red face. As soon as the words left his mouth, her smile disappeared and she turned her head away so he didn't see the tears threatening to fall. Immediately, he regretted saying it. "Sakura, I didn't know. I'm…"

"No, it's okay. You didn't know." She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. The rest of the walk to school was fairly quiet.

The rest of the day was pretty much silent between Sakura and Sasuke. After school let out, Sasuke pulled her under one of the cherry blossom trees.

"Sakura, about this morning. I'm sorry. I really didn't know. How about we go out tonight and get to know each other better? You know, so I don't make anymore of those stupid mistakes like this morning. What do you say?" he asked, his eyes pleading her to say yes. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Pick me up around 7:00. Do I dress casual or fancy?" she asked as a faint blush appeared on his face. It was quickly gone and replaced with a smirk. Before she knew what was happening, he was advancing toward her. All she could do was walk backwards, away from him. At least until her back hit the trunk of the tree they were under. Then, he still advanced on her until their faces were mere inches apart. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Um, Sasuke? What are you doing?" she asked as he moved his face closer to hers to the point where his cheek brushed against hers. He smirked at her reaction and started nipping at her earlobe. The feel of her shuddering against him drove his insides crazy.

"Since I get to choose the restaurant, dress casual. See you tonight at 7." He said walking away. As soon as he was out of sight, she slid down to the ground in an attempt to calm her racing heart. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Well, that was.... um.... interesting. lol. plz read and review people. plz.

**Naruto: **0.0

**Sakura:** 0.0

**Ino:** 0.0

**Sasuke:** 0.0

**Sakura:** Um.... wow Haley-Chan. You have a very creative imagination.

**Sasuke:** -mumbles- Or no life.

**Uchiha-babe-16:** -glares at Sasuke- Dont forget, pretty boy, i own this story. I can do whatever i want to you. -grins evilly as Sasuke shudders-

read and review peoples!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchiha-babe-16:** See I told you I would update soon. Anywho this is chapter three. Enjoy.

**Sasuke:** Haley-Chan does not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Right. Thanks Sasuke. I forgot.

* * *

**At her house later on:**

When she got home, her friends rounded on her with the game of 20 Questions. They were asking so many questions all at once that she didn't know whom to answer first.

"Quiet!" she yelled really aggravated. As soon as everyone shut up, she continued, "Now, I have a date to get ready for. When he comes, do not shower him with all kinds of questions like you just did me." She said running up the stairs to take a shower. After her shower, she blow-dried and fixed her hair, and put on her lip gloss and mascara. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she was welcomed with wolf whistles. She looked around to find Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto standing at the top of the stairs with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. What's worse is that she was only clad in a towel that barely reached her knees. She blushed ferociously and ran into her room across the hall, unaware of the hungry eyes that followed her every move. When she came out of her room, she was dressed in a black tank top, and blue jean, hip-hugger, flares. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen to check the clock, it was 6:50. She figured she'd just watch a little television until he showed up. Little did she know that he was already there and waiting for her.

When she walked into the living room, her breath caught in her throat. There, sitting on her love seat, in all of his handsome glory, was none other than the exact person she was waiting for. As she walked into the room, he stood and walked toward her. Before she knew it, her back was against the wall with him right in front of her. Only this time, he was so close that their bodies touched. They just stood there, taking in the sight of each other. Her in her tank top and jeans, and him in his tight black T-shirt that showed every crease of his muscled arms and abdomen and his slightly baggy blue jeans. It was times like this that she thanked god to be living with her friends.

"Sakura! Do you know where my other boot is!" yelled Hinata from up stairs. As she went to slide away from him, his hand blocked her way. Then he leaned down to her ear.

"I'm sure that she'll be able to here you if you holler. Why not just tell her where it is so we can leave?" he whispered as he placed kisses from her jaw line, down to her collarbone. As she bit her bottom lip to keep quiet, Hinata called her name from up stairs again.

"Sasuke, could you stop for a minute. I need to answer her before she comes down here and catches you." She whispered as he growled and reluctantly pulled away. "Yeah Hinata! It's at the back of my closet where you left it." Then, when she saw Sasuke's face, she giggled. "Don't ask. You don't want to know."

"Okay, let's just go. I have something special planned for us and don't want to have to cancel it." He said helping her with her jacket.

"So, what did you have planned?" she asked as they walked down the street. He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, I figured we could go to a movie, then for a walk in the park. How does that sound?" he asked staring up at the stars. She smiled at his peaceful look.

"Sounds like a plan to me. What movie are we going to see?" she asked just as the wind picked up, causing her to shiver. He felt her shiver and pulled her closer to warm her up. She smiled up at him and mumbled thanks. Then, she remembered what the reason for the date was.

"So, you wanted us to get to know each other better. What do you want to know about me?" she asked as they turned the corner onto Midnight Drive. He scratched his chin in thought.

"Well, I'll start simple. What's your favorite food, and why?" he asked as they passed the park. She didn't even have to think.

"Chinese and because it's really, really, really good. What's yours?"

"Same. Okay, who's your favorite band and what song of theirs do you like the most?"

"Hmmm… that's a hard one. I have two favorites. Nickelback and Smashmouth. You?"

"Easy, Nickelback all the way. Now, what's your favorite song? Mines is Animal."

"It's All-star from Smashmouth and Animal from Nickelback. Hey, we're here." She said as they arrived at the Movie Theater.

"So, what do you want to see? Do you like scary movies?"

"Lord no. Unless you want me to have nightmares for god only knows how long." She said shivering. He chuckled and led her to the counter, where they bought soda and snacks.

"Okay, so how about we watch 'The Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'? It's not scary and I really want to see it." He suggested. She nodded and followed him in. (**A/N:** _Obiously you can tell that i wrote this a long time ago. Anyways, back to the story._)

**After the movie:**

After the movie, they went for a walk in the park. No one was there, so they had the whole park to themselves. They walked in silence for a while, until they reached a cherry blossom grove. She stared in amazement at the sight before her. Sasuke smirked at the look of pure wonderment on her face.

"So, you like my surprise?" he asked as he snaked his arms around her waist from behind, and pulled her into his chest, then rested his chin on her shoulder. She sighed in contentment.

"How did you know that my favorite flower was a cherry blossom? I never told you that." She asked looking at him confused. He chuckled and gave her waist a squeeze.

"I had Shikamaru ask INo. She was a little hesitant at fist, but she told him anyway. So, do you like it?" He said nuzzling her neck. She giggled and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his embrace.

"Yes. I love it. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She said turning back to look at the blossoms. He stared at her.

"I can't agree with that. Not with you standing here in comparison" He said not taking his eyes off her. She blushed and turned her head the other way. But, using his index finger and thumb, he turned her head to face him again. Then, he lowered his lips to hers. She went rigged at first, but then kissed him back with just as much passion as she turned her body to face his. It could've gone all night, but the need for air got the best of them. They just stood there staring at each other until his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said annoyed that the moment was ruined. "We're at the park." "Yes she's okay." "I know you said 11:00, but I never agreed." "Ino, chill. She's fine." "No I haven't done anything to her. What do you take me for?" "For your info, I would never do that to her." "If I bring her home now, will you shut up?" "I know she was supposed to be home an hour ago, we were busy." "No not that kind of busy." "Fine, I'll bring her home. What are you, her mom or her friend?" "I'm hanging up now. Bye Ino." He said as he shut his phone and let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" she asked as he raked a hand through his hair. He sighed again, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. I have to get you back to your cousins before Ino tries to take my head for keeping you out so late." He said as they walked away from the park.

When they got to her house, he gave her a kiss good night and left saying something about keeping his head on his shoulders. She giggled and walked into her house and snuck up to her room without anyone hearing her.

**Monday at School:**

That Monday at school was basically like any other day. Except for the fact that they had a new student.

"Well class, we have another new student. Would you introduce yourself?" the teacher asked a boy with black hair and black eyes to match. He nodded.

"S'up, my name is Sai. My favorite colors are blue and red, and I just turned 17 last month. I like to play baseball and basketball, and run track." He said smiling.

"Uh oh. Sakura, look who the new student is." Said Ino. Sakura turned from talking with Naruto to look towards the front of the class. She paled at the sight of the person standing next to the teacher. Sasuke leaned over.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Are you okay?" he asked worried. She forced her eyes away from Sai and smiled at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later." She said as the teacher directed Sai to his seat and started teaching.

**In the Courtyard:**

Sakura, Ino, Hintata, and Tenten were talking when their boyfriends came up to them. Shikamaru draped his arm over Ino's shoulders and kissed her cheek, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and kissed the top of her head, Neji wrapped an arm around Tenten's waist and kissed her forehead, and Sasuke hugged Sakura from behind and pulled her into him and kissed her lips.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you turned pale when you looked at the new kid, or will I have to tickle it out of you?" he asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, there's not much to tell. He's my ex-boyfriend." She said shrugging the shoulder his head wasn't on.

"Yeah right, it's a really long story. You forgot to mention that he used to hit you, and beat you. He even threatened to kill you and us, too." Ino said with hate dripping from her every word. All of the guy's expressions darkened and their grips on their girlfriends tightened.

"Ow, Sasuke, let go. You're hurting me," said Sakura as they all tried to get free of the guy's death grips on them. Thank goodness the bell rang, snapping the guys out of their trance. When the girls got loose, they took off sprinting for the building. The guys slowly followed.

"Dude, why would anyone want to kill one of our girlfriends? They are totally sweet. Except when you try to hurt one of them. Then the others turn on you just to protect the one you hurt." Said Naruto confused. Sasuke scowled.

"I don't know, but I'm going to have a little talk with that new kid and put him in his place." Sasuke said as they opened their classroom door.

* * *

**Uchiha-babe-16:** So, that was chapter three. I'll try to post chpter four today, but no promises.


	4. Chapter 4

**After School:**

After the guys bid good-bye to their girls, they waited outside the school building for Sai to come out. When he did, they formed a circle around him,

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked looking at each guy. They glared at him. Naruto was the first to speak.

"I think you know what's up. We heard from a reliable source that you used to have a history with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Is it true?"

"Well, yeah. We used to go to the same school. Actually, Sakura and I dated for a while. Why?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, we were told that you used to beat her. You also threatened to kill her and her friends. Is that true?" asked Shikamaru as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Ino never did know how to keep her mouth shut. So, what are you? Their bodyguards or something?" he asked raising a brow. Sasuke was beyond pissed now.

"No. We're their boyfriends. When you threaten one of them, you threaten us. And when you beat my girlfriend, you'd might as well sign your death wish." Sasuke seethed, as he stood glaring down at him. Sai swallowed hard and stepped back; into Neji.

"So, you're Sakura's new boyfriend?" he asked scared as hell. Sasuke smirked.

"That's right. And if you even so much as talk to one of our girls, we'll hunt you down like a dog." He said as they turned away to leave.

"Oh, and by the way. You might want to change your shorts!" yelled Naruto over his shoulder as all the guys started laughing.

**At the girls house:**

"Tenten! Could you answer the door!" yelled Hinata.

"Yeah, but then we gotta go! Sakura! Hurry up or we'll be late!" yelled Tenten as she answered the door. "Hey guys. Hinata, Naruto's here! Ino, Shikamaru's here! Sakura, hurry up! Oh, and Sasuke's here, too!" Just then, they heard a rumbling coming from the stairs. Then, Ino and Hinata came running down the stairs and into Naruto and Shikamaru's arms. Sasuke and Neji looked at each other like, 'WTF'. Then, Sakura come bounding down the stairs in her Karate uniform and her gym bag. Tenten was wearing her Tae-kwon-doe uniform.

"What, is it Halloween already?" asked Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes and kissed Sasuke.

"No moron. Tenten has Tae-kwon-doe practice, and I have a Karate class to teach. Sorry we can't stay." She said as they walked outside.

"Mind if we come along? I mean, there's no use in us staying here if you're not here. Right?" said Neji as Sasuke nodded.

"Sure, if you want. We'll just ride with each of you if that's okay." Said Sakura. They nodded and helped the girls on their motorcycles.

**At the Tae-kwon-doe gym:**

"Okay everyone! Listen up. Find a partner and start sparring. Today is your rank test. Tenten, you'll spar with me since you're next in line to be the instructor. Okay, let's begin."

**At the Do-Jo:**

"Okay everyone, today we will hold belt tests. Anyone wanting to move up a rank come see me and fill out the appropriate papers. We have some that have already filled out the papers, so we'll begin with them." Said Sakura as she started sparring with one of her beginning black belts.

**At the house after everyone got home:**

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" asked Naruto who was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Hinata. Ino and Shikamaru were on the love seat sleeping. Tenten shrugged and sat on Hinata's lap.

"Same old thing for me. I'm not sure about Sakura though." She said as Neji picked her up off of Hinata, and put her on his lap. Hinata looked at Sakura expectantly. Sakura just shrugged and laid her head on Sasuke's chest as he rubbed her back. It was pretty quiet, until an unrepentant guest showed up.

"Well now, how are my girls doing today?" asked a blonde woman in her mid 30's as she walked into the living room where everyone was at. She looked around to see all of her nieces, each with a guy. Tenten was sitting on her guy's lap, with his arms around her waist. Hinata was sitting next to her guy, with his arm around her shoulder. Ino was sleeping next to her guy, with his arms around her. And Sakura was lying next to her guy, with her head on his chest and his arms around her, rubbing her back. They all looked peaceful. "Well, aren't you going to give your dear old aunt a hug? Or are you just going to stay where you're at and not introduce me to your friends?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips. Hinata was the first to respond. She got up and pulled Naruto up with her. She gave Sakura's aunt a hug and kiss.

"Hi Aunt Tsunade. This is my boyfriend, Naruto. Naruto, this is Sakura's aunt, but we all consider our aunt, too." She said as Naruto shook her aunt's hand. Then Tsunade looked at the other two that were awake.

"Well?" Tenten was the next to give her a kiss.

"Aunt Tsunade, this is my boyfriend, Neji." Again, she shook Neji's hand. Then she looked at Sakura.

"Well Sakura? Aren't you going to give me a hug? I am your biological aunt after all." she asked.

"I would Aunt Tsunade, but I'm really sore right now. I had my Karate class to teach today. But, this is my boyfriend, Sasuke. That over there is Ino's boyfriend, Shikamaru. It is good to see you though." She said yawning, as snuggled into Sasuke's chest. Her aunt smiled at them.

"Well, don't you two just look comfortable. Well, I dropped by to tell you that I'm getting married in 5 months. I want Tenten, Hinata, and Ino to be my bride's maids. Sakura, you're going to be my maid of honor. Now, all I need is someone to walk me down the isle." She said rubbing her chin.

"Aunt Tsunade, who's going to be the best man?" asked Sakura. Her aunt looked at her like she was deep in thought.

"Kakashi said that you could bring your own dates, and he would use them as his best man, and groom's men. Why?"

"Well, since Sasuke's going to be the best man, why not let him walk you down the isle? I mean, he could walk me, then go back and get you. That'll be one less tuxedo you'll have to buy." Tsunade thought about this for a minute. Then, her face lit up.

"Why Sakura, you're a genius. What do you say Sasuke? I would never force you to do something you don't want to. How about it?"

"Sounds fine to me. I don't mind, really." He said kissing the top of Sakura's head. Taunade was amazed.

"Well, it does seem that my niece has a good head on her shoulders. You've got to be the best boyfriend by far that she's ever had. Way better than that boy Sai she was dating. Sakura, do you still have that bruise he gave you on your back?" she asked. Sasuke felt her go rigged in his arms. He leaned his mouth down to her ear.

"Sakura, what bruise?" he asked so only she could hear. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

"Yes Aunt Tsunade. It's still on my back." She said meekly. When Sasuke asked her where it was, she pointed to the very top of her back, between her shoulder blades. When he went to raise the back of her shirt, she begged him to wait until her aunt was gone. Reluctantly, he nodded and went back to holding her. This time though, he was holding her closer, as if to protect her. Obviously, Tsunade sensed the tension between them.

"Well, I've said all I came here to say. I'll see you next Tuesday for your dress fitting. Guys, you'll have to go to the tuxedo shop for your fitting. Well, bye girls." She said walking out the door. As soon as she was gone, Sasuke sat up with Sakura.

"Okay, she's gone. Show me the bruise." He growled trying to contain his anger. She turned around and lifted the back of her shirt. Right, dead, in the center of her shoulder blades, was a huge bruise. It had all different colors on it. Reds, blues, purples, and yellows. Basically, it was gross.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Why would some one want to harm her? She was the greatest girl in the world. At least, to him she was. How could someone be so cruel? This really burned him. Without a word, he got up and walked away. He couldn't bear to think about some cruel, heartless, jerk, doing this to his innocent, caring girlfriend. It hurt to see her in so much pain. He had to leave, before he broke something in their house with his anger. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to go.

Without a word, Sasuke just up and left. Without telling her anything. He didn't even explain. She could literally feel her heart break, and she didn't like the feeling. She pulled down her shirt and ran to her room. She had to be alone. All she could think about was the possibility that he didn't love her, and it hurt.

* * *

**Sasuke:** WHAT?!?!? How could you stop there?!? What happens?!?

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Don't worry Sasuke. You'll find out in the next chapter. Just be patient with me here.

**Sasuke:** Why would you even put something like that? I would never do that to Sakura. I would've stayed with her!

**Uchiha-babe-16:** I know Sasuke. There is a lot of things that I wrote that I know you wouldn't do. That's why the summary says OOC. It means Out Of Character. Dee Dee Dee.

**Sasuke:** Shut up Haley-Baka. Read and review people. I wouldn't but you can.

**Uchiha-babe-16:** -glares at Sasuke- I hate you. And I'm not a moron you dipshit.

**Sasuke:** If you hate me, then why is your username _Uchiha_-babe-16? Huh? -smirks-

**Uchiha-babe-16:** -blushes- None of your business. -shudders when Sakura glares at her- Read and review people. Plz before Sakura kills me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Lemon chappie. My first ever lemon peoples. Plz tell me how it sounds. Ja!!

* * *

**Downstairs:**

"Are you sure she's gonna be all right?" asked Neji as Tenten stared up after her friend. She didn't like the way Sasuke left and Sakura ran. It told her that something was wrong.

"No, she's not going to be okay. She's hurt because he left without a word. She loves him and she got hurt when he left. It makes her feel worthless and unloved." She said sadly. Neji moved over to wrap his arms around his girl.

"Why don't you go talk to Sakura, and I'll go see what's up with Sasuke? We'll find out what's going on. Okay?" he asked. She nodded and headed upstairs.

**

* * *

**

W/ Neji and Sasuke:

"Sasuke! Wait up man!" yelled Neji as he caught up to his friend. Sasuke was trying his damnedest to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Neji gave his childhood friend a reassuring pat on the back. "Chill man. We'll get him back for what he did to Sakura. You're not alone in this. Remember that he threatened to kill my girlfriend, too. This whole thing with the bruise is hurting Tenten, too. She can't stand to see Sakura hurt and boy is she hurting now. When you stormed out of the house without a word, Sakura took it as a sign that you didn't want or love her. She's been crying up in her room since you left. I've got Tenten up there talking to her. By now, she's probably crying along with Sakura. We'd better head back to the house so you and Sakura can talk." Said Neji giving his best friend a noogie. Sasuke laughed at his friend's childish behavior and punched his arm.

"Let's go man. I really need to talk to Sakura and tell her the truth." He said as they walked back toward the house.

**

* * *

**

W/ Sakura and Tenten:

"Sakura, calm down. You know that Sasuke cares for you. I would've bashed his head in to the ground if he were using you. You know that." Said Tenten as she rubbed her best friend's back.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I really _do_ care. If I didn't, I wouldn't have a head." Said a voice from behind them. The both turned around to see Sasuke standing there while Neji leaned against the doorframe. Since no one said a word, Sasuke continued. "Tenten, could you give me a minute with my girlfriend? We have some things to discuss. Privately." He said not taking his eyes off of Sakura. Tenten hesitated for a moment, but got up and left out of the room with Neji.

No words were spoken for quite a while as they just stared at each other. Sakura was the one to break the silence. "What do you want? You made it perfectly clear how much you care when you left." She said with an edge to her words. Sasuke couldn't help but feel responsible. He had done this to her, and it was his responsibility to get the old Sakura back.

"Sakura, please don't be mad at me. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't believe my eyes when you showed me that bruise on your back. I was in shock. I didn't understand how someone so cruel and heartless could do that to you Baby. It hurt me to see you hurt. You can ask Neji. If he hadn't caught up to me when he did, Sai would be dead by now and I would be in jail. Hell, you'd probably be even madder at me than you are now." He said walking out to stand on her balcony. She got up and followed quietly.

She stopped right behind him and turned him around to face her. That's when she saw them. The tears stinging his eyes. Terminating all doubt of his feelings for her, she pulled him into her arms.

"Sasuke, please, don't cry. You're supposed to be the strong one. And, I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you." She pleaded holding him tight. When he finally regained control over himself, he kissed the top of her head reassuringly.

"Don't worry Sakura. I would never leave you for anything or anyone in the world. I love you way too much to hurt you like that." He whispered as they swayed from side-to-side. Sakura slowly led him inside to stand next to her bed. Sakura kissed him deeply and passionately pressing her body on his. Sasuke let her push him on his back and straddled his lap. Sakura began to grind her hips against his electing a groan from him. Sasuke brought her face to his and kissed her. He flipped they're position so he was on top and didn't waste any time taking her clothes off. Sakura moaned as Sasuke's tongue glided between her breasts and moved over to suck on her perked nipple. Sakura arched her back wanting to feel more of him she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sasuke came up and began sucking on her neck while his hand ran down her body and found her womanhood. He rubbed her roughly threw her underwear earning a moan from Sakura.

"Sasuke...ah...." Sasuke slipped her panties off and quickly kissed her to stop her from complaining and his fingers dove inside of her causing her to break away from the kiss and moan loudly. Smirking he began kissing and nipping at her neck while her hands found they're way to his boxers and pulled them down to his knees. Sasuke kicked them off the bed taking his finger out of her. He licked his finger clean while positioning himself over her. Sakura bit hard into her lip causing it to bleed when he slammed into her. He rocked his hips against hers in a hard slow motion. Sakura began panting as the intense pleasure began building in the pit of her stomach.

"Sasuke...faster..." Sakura panted. Sasuke began to pick up his pace going faster into her Sakura began arching with his thrusts. Tightening around him she screamed her release. Sakura tightening around him brought him over the edge and Sasuke came groaning her name while biting into her neck and spilling his seeds in her. After a few moments Sasuke pulled out of her and rolled onto his side breathing heavily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his so that the top half of her was lying on his chest and her face was buried in his neck; legs entwined as his hands moved skillfully up and down her back tracing patterns on the soft skin.

"I love you Sasuke." she mumbled as she slowly let sleep consume her. She wasn't so far gone that she didn't here Sasuke whisper in her ear.

* * *

"I love you, too, my beautiful blossom."

The next day at school, when the boys walked into the schoolyard, they were greeted by a mob of students surrounding someone or thing.

"Dude, what's going on over there?" asked Naruto trying to see over everybody's head. Neji sighed, grabbed his arm, and pulled him through the crowd with their friends following. They stopped short when they saw who and what had attracted the crowd.

Right in the middle of the circle was Sakura and Tenten. They looked like they were fighting or something. Sasuke and Neji rushed forward and separated them. The crowd scattered after.

"Huh? What are you doing?" asked Tenten confused. Neji looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are we doing, what were you doing? Why were you fighting?" asked Sasuke.

"We weren't fighting. We were sparring. Sakura was helping me so I can pass my belt test tomorrow. Karate kinda has it's toll on me." Tenten said sheepishly. Neji chuckled.

"That's kinda hard to believe. I wouldn't think anything would be hard for you." He said as he snuggled his nose into the crook of her neck. She squealed and jumped away laughing. Neji cocked an eyebrow as everyone else started laughing. "What was that about?"

"She's ticklish in her neck area. It's about the only girly trait she has" Said Ino. All of a sudden, they heard a squeal and saw Sakura and Sasuke hit the ground rolling. They stopped with her on top of him. She had his hands pinned above his head.

"Ha. You're stuck now. Now you can't tickle me." She said proudly. He smirked.

"No, but I can still do this." He said as his lifted his head and kissed her full on the mouth. She was surprised at first, but she soon relaxed and returned it full force. He caught her off guard when he rolled over so that she was under him. Never once breaking the kiss.

Tenten and Neji stared at them kissing in public.

"I don't know about you, but I think he's changed for the better." Said Neji pulling her into his embrace. Tenten sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms. He tilted her chin up with his forefinger and laid a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"I think she's changed for the better, too." She said once they drew away. Sakura and Sasuke had stopped kissing to catch their breath. Now, Sasuke was leaning against a tree with Sakura between his legs and her back to his chest. Her head was rested on his shoulder and they both had their eyes closed. Just then the morning bell rang. They all groaned, got up, and went to their class.

**

* * *

**

After School:

"Hey, are ya'll going to the prom with us?" asked Naruto as they all walked to Sasuke's house. Sakura looked at him like he was stupid.

"That would be the best choice since we already have boyfriends. Or would you rather us go with someone else?" she asked. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're not goin' anywhere. You're mine." He said possessively. Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto nodded in agreement. Sakura giggled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Do you honestly think I would leave you?" she asked.

"No. I know you wouldn't. I was just makin' sure you knew that I would put up one hell of a fight if you tried." He said and kissed her lips. Ino looked at Shikamaru.

"Why can't you ever be like that?" she asked looking at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"It's to troublesome... besides, I always show how much I love you." He took her hand in his as he said it and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles.

**

* * *

**

At Sasuke's house:

When they got to Sasuke's house, everyone split up. Naruto and Hinata went out to the pool. Shikamaru and Ino went to the living room to watch TV. Neji and Tenten went out on the back porch. Sakura went up to Sasuke's room, and Sasuke went into the kitchen.

When Sasuke reached his room, he found Sakura lying on his bed, sleeping. He set his Dr. Pepper on the nightstand and sat down next to her. Gently, he ran the back of his knuckles down her jawline. She moaned and snuggled deeper into the bed. He smirked, leaned over, and placed a light kiss on her lips. She stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I must've fallen asleep." She said with a big yawn. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Don't worry about it. I like watching you sleep."

"Well that's a shame. 'Cause y'know, I was gonna ask you to lay with me. But if you don't want to…" she said with a mock hurt look. He rolled his eyes and pulled her down onto the bed with him. She let out a squeal of surprise, and laughed. He snuggled his face in her hair and smiled.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Well, here it is again; I love you. More than life itself."

"I know. You've showed me that on more than one occasion. I love you, too y'know. With my whole heart and soul I do." She said as he pulled her closer. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Go back to sleep. You have to go for that dress fitting. I still have to go for the tuxedo fitting. We'll both need our rest." He said. She shifted her head to look at him. He had his eyes closed but wasn't sleeping.

"Sasuke, could I sleep here tonight?" she asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Why would you want to sleep here?"

"Because, you're my boyfriend and I don't want to sleep at home by myself."

"Where are the other girls sleepin'?"

"Well, Ino is sleepin' at Shikamaru's house, Hinata is sleepin' at Naruto's house and Tenten is sleepin' at Neji's house. I don't like sleepin' or stayin' at home by myself. I'm pretty sure you know why." She said looking down at her hands. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"Don't worry about it. You can sleep here. I would never leave you anywhere that you would get hurt. Remember, I love you too much." He said kissing her. She responded eagerly. With a groan, he pulled away.

"Keep kissing me like that and we're never going to make it for those fittings." He said huskily. She smirked.

"Is that a promise?" she asked seductively. He groaned again.

"It would be if we didn't have anything to do or if I didn't have anyone else in my house." He said. She giggled and yawned. "You should get some sleep."

"Only if you get some, too. I know you're tired. You can stay here."

* * *

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Well that was my first lemon. How was it? Be brutally honest. I can take it. Read and review, I will try to update soon. Ja!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Here's chapter six peepz. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

At the fittings ~ w/ the girls:

"Girls, it's so good to see you. How are the boys?" asked their aunt as she gave them each a hug. Sakura smiled.

"I don't know about the other guys, but Sasuke is fine. For some reason though, he's excited about the wedding. I don't see why though." She said slyly. Her aunt looked at her with that mock hurt look.

"How rude." She said trying to hold back her laughter. It didn't work. Her and her nieces burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice their boyfriends and future uncle walk into the bridal store. So, of course, it scared them half to death when the guys came up behind them and wrapped their arms around them. Now, it was the guys' turn to laugh.

"Shut up! That was so not funny. You guys scared the life out of us!" yelled Sakura hitting Sasuke in the arm as all the other girls hit their guys.

"Sorry but we couldn't resist. It was just too funny." He said still laughing hard. Then, Sakura had a brilliant idea.

"Oh, really? Well then, I guess I'll just have to stay with my Aunt Tsunade and Uncle Kakashi tonight when my sisters leave." She said slyly. That got Sasuke to stop laughing, and quick. When he saw the evil glint in her eye, he smirked and walked over to stand in front of her.

"Well then, I guess I won't have to keep my promise from earlier. Too bad, I was kinda lookin' forward to it." He said with mock regret. She "hmphed" and turned away. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her hips from behind and pulled her body to his. She tried to get out of his embrace, but he held tighter and nuzzled her neck.

"I was only joking you know. I won't break my promise, but I do want you to stay with me tonight. There's someone I'd like you to meet." He said staring into her eyes. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Really? Who?" she asked confused. He smiled and leaned down to her ear.

"You'll see if you stay at my house tonight." He said. She scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I guess I'll stay at your house then. You had better not be pulling my leg though." She said scowling at him with her eyes narrowed. Sasuke chuckled and bent down to put a light kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry, I'm not. I'll drive you home after you're all finished with the fitting so you can change your outfit. He's kinda anxious to finally meet you."

"Wait a minute. You said 'he'. What do you mean 'he'? You're not trying to get rid of me are you? 'Cause if you are, all you have to do is say the word and I'll…" She didn't get a chance to finish. His covered her mouth in a loving, passionate kiss. She was surprised at first, but soon she started kiss him back with the same amount of passion and love. They didn't stop until they heard someone cough. They turned to see her aunt staring at them. She blushed like 10 shades of pink and buried her face in his chest. He cleared his throat and looked away. Then, her aunt burst out laughing.

"You should see ya'll faces. Ya'll look like ya'll just got caught doing something very naughty." She said wagging her finger. Sakura blushed even redder and turned away from her aunt.

"Can we go? We're done with the fitting." She pleaded so only he could hear. He nodded and they left.

**At Sakura's house:**

"Hey, Sasuke, do I have to dress up?" hollered Sakura as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. As she walked into her room, she was met with a sleeping Sasuke on her bed. She giggled lightly and walked to her closet. As she was looking through it, she felt two strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind. She smiled and went back to looking through her closet.

"To answer your earlier question, no, you don't have to dress fancy. Why don't you wear this?" he asked as he pulled out a pair of hip-hugger blue jeans and a black spaghetti-strap tank, with a white rose on it. She looked at the outfit then at him like he was crazy.

"Do you honestly want me to look like a freakin' ho in front of your guest?" she asked not totally convinced. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Trust me, he won't think you're a ho. I've known him all my life. I love the guy like a brother." He said with a smile. She shrugged and went into the bathroom to change.

**At Sasuke's house:**

"Okay, you wait here and I'll go find him." Said Sasuke as he led Sakura to the couch. He came back a couple of minutes later with an older version of himself. "Sakura, this is my big brother, Itachi. Itachi, this is my girlfriend, Sakura." He said as she shook Itachi's hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. My little bro talks about you all the time." He said with an approving smile. She smiled back.

"All good things I hope." She said a little embarrassed. Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, there's nothing bad to be said. I'm not complaining." He said as he dropped a kiss on her cheek. "I'm hungry, let's eat." He said as he ushered his brother and girlfriend into the dinning room.

**After Dinner:**

"Well, I guess I'd better be off, tell Sophie it was a pleasure to meet her. You sure do have yourself a good catch. Hold onto her with both hands and don't you dare let go. If you're stupid enough to lose something like that, then I'll disclaim you in an instant." Said Itachi jokingly as he gave his brother a friendly slap on the back. Sasuke grinned toward the living room where Sakura was asleep on the couch.

"Don't worry about Sakura; I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said as he led his brother to the door.

After his brother left, he went back into the living room where his girlfriend was sleeping on the couch. He smiled and draped an old throw blanket over her. Then he kissed her cheek, turned off the light, and went upstairs to his bed.

**Next Morning:**

'Ring! Ring! Ri- "Hello?" asked a sleepy Sakura as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, I must have the wrong number. I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha." Said a female voice on the other end.

"No, you have the right number. Hold on a minute and I'll go upstairs and wake him." She said as she set the phone down and ran up the stairs. When she got to his room, she walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "Sasuke. Sasuke, wake up." She whispered shaking him slightly. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her before pulling her down with him.

"Well, to what do I owe this beautiful wake up call?" he asked as he kissed her forehead. She smiled and patted his chest.

"Get up Sleepy, there's a phone call for you." She said as she got up and went back downstairs. She was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels, when he hung up the phone.

He plopped down on the couch next to her. "Who was that?"

"That was my mom. Her and my dad want to meet you. She says it's not fair that Itachi gets to meet you and they don't. Y'know, you're becoming quite popular with my family." He said as he took the remote from her and flipped off the TV. She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I've got to go or else I'll be late." She said as she put on her coat and walked towards the door. He followed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have my Tae-Kwon-Do class to teach today. I'll be back later on if you want to come over." She said as he kissed her again when she walked out the door.

"I'll think about it. Bye. Good luck." He called as she walked out his door.

**Later On:**

"Hey Sakura. How was class?" asked Ino who was lying on the couch with a thermometer in her mouth. Shikamaru came walking back into the living room and handed Ino a glass of hot tea.

"What's up Sakura? Where's Sasuke?" he asked as he sat down next to Ino. Sakura shrugged and sat down on the love seat.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't seen or talked to him since I left his house this morning and I was hoping to do something, tomorrow, for my birthday with him." She said kind of disappointed. Shikamaru got up and went over and hugged her shoulders in a brotherly sort of way.

"Don't worry Sakura, he's probably just really busy. Tell ya what, if I see him, I'll tell him to call or to come visit. Okay?" he asked as he soothingly rubbed her back. She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Ino, who was sitting on the other couch, was smiling.

"Haha. Too bad I got the sensitive one, huh?" she asked smirking. Shikamaru and Sakura laughed and Shikamaru went back to sit by Ino.

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed. Sasuke was supposed to call. If he does, tell him to call my cell or just come wake me up and hand me the phone." She said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

**Later That Night:**

Sakura was woken up to find someone tapping at her window. She, sleepily, got up to see who would be there at this time of night. When she reached the window, she saw that it was none other than her boyfriend, Sasuke. She threw open the window and pulled him inside.

"Sasuke, what are you doing outside my window at 2 in the morning?" she asked slapping his arm. He shrugged.

"I called earlier like I said I would and Shikamaru said you were already asleep. He asked if I wanted to talk to you anyway, that you told him to give you the phone if I called. He also told me that you were sort of mad at me. Is that true, Sakura? Are you mad at me?" he asked his eyes saddening. She looked away ashamed. He grasped her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "Sak, why are you mad at me? Please tell me so we can talk about this instead of you staying mad at me. I want you to go with me to the prom tomorrow night. Please tell me Sak." He begged. She sighed.

"I wanted you to call me earlier than you did yesterday because I wanted to see if you wanted to do something with me for my birthday today. I thought that you were mad at me for something and I didn't even do anything." She said sitting on her bed. He went and sat next to her and put his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Sakura. I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you, you're my girlfriend. To tell you the truth, that's why I didn't call sooner. I was putting together your surprise. Sorry if I scared you." He said kissing the top of her head. She looked up and smiled.

"Can you give me a hint since I know you won't tell me what it is?" she asked hopefully. He chuckled and shook his head as she pouted. "Hmph." She said as she folded her arms over her chest. He rolls his eyes and pulls her down to the bed with him.

"Hush and go to sleep. You'll need to be well rested for tomorrow. I have big plans for your birthday and the prom." He said as she snuggled closer in his embrace. He sighed and held her against his chest with his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I love you Sasuke." She sighed as she let sleep overcome her. Right before sleep overtook her, she heard him reply...

"I love you, too Sweetheart."

* * *

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Well, that's chapter six for ya. Hope you like it. One more chapter to go. Till then, Ja!! Oh, and go check out some of my other stories. If you want to. Plz and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Last chappie peoples. Srry. Read and review. Ja!! x]

**

* * *

**

The Next Day:

"Hey! Sakura, Sasuke, wake up!" yelled Naruto bursting in her room. Sakura groaned and threw her pillow at him.

"Naruto, get out of my room with your frikkin loud mouth. Can't you see we're trying to sleep?" she asked as she buried her face in Sasuke's neck. He moaned and cuddled closer to her. Naruto made a face.

"Eww. Get a room you two." Before either of them could answer, Hinata came in and grabbed his ear.

"They are in a room you moron. Her room. Sorry guys, he got away from us." She said apologetically. Sakura sighed and smiled.

"Thank you Hinata. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said as she let sleep overcome her again. Not even five minutes later, she felt Sasuke start sliding away from her. She sighed and sat up since she knew that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

"Where ya goin?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He smiled and kissed her lips.

"I was just going downstairs for breakfast. Would you like to come?" he asked holding out his hand. She nodded and climbed out the bed and into his arms as they left out of the room.

**Downstairs:**

"Hey guys. I hope you didn't get up on Naruto's account." Said Ino as she glared at Naruto. He shrunk down into the couch cushions. Hinata patted his back as Tenten rolled her eyes and went back to glaring at Neji. Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"Tenten, why are you glaring holes through your boyfriend? What did he do?" she asked sitting down on Sasuke's lap with a bowl of cereal in her hands. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and opened his mouth waiting for her to put a bite of cereal into his mouth. Tenten looked at her friend.

"He woke me up at 5:30 this morning!" she said with a huff. Sakura's mouth made an "O" shape and she went back to eating and feeding Sasuke. She glared at him when he took the spoon from her.

"Why don't you go get your own food?" she asked taking her spoon back. He shrugged and kissed her cheek.

"I don't feel like getting up. At least, not until it's time for us to get ready for the prom." He said slumping against the back of the couch after she put her bowl on the table in front of them and he pulled her back into his chest, with his arms around her waist. She turned her head to look at his face.

"Hey, where's that birthday surprise you were planning?" she asked skeptically. He smiled.

"You'll see when we get to the prom." He said kissing her lips.

**5:00 that night:**

"Hey guys. Ya'll better get ready so we can be done by the time the limousine gets here to pick us up." Said Sakura coming down the stairs with rollers in her hair. Sasuke looked up at her and started snickering.

"Hey Sak, you're not going to make wearing rollers a habit will you?" She glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "You might want to put that tongue back into your mouth before I personally make sure it goes into mine." She hurried up and retracted her tongue and ran upstairs with her roommates in tow.

**At the prom:**

"Wow. Look what they did to the place." Hinata said in awe. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Hey, Naruto. Let's go dance." She said pulling him onto the dance floor. The other three looked at their guys, and the guys shook their heads. They huffed and went dance with Hinata and Naruto in one big group. Then when three guys who didn't have dates walked up to them to ask them to dance, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru walked over to them and put their arms around the girls' waists. Right after the guys left, the first slow song of night came on and everyone paired up.

**Tenten and Neji:**

Tenten had her arms around Neji's neck, with her head rested on his chest while he had his arms wrapped around her waist, with is chin resting on top of her head.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her as they swayed from side-to-side. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yep. It's the best night of my life. Thank you for bringing me." She said as she kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and kissed her lips tenderly.

"No problem. Trust me, it was all worth it just to see you in that dress. You look amazing by the way." He said in her ear. She blushed and snuggled back into his chest.

**Hinata and Naruto:**

Hinata had her arms around Naruto's neck and her head resting on his shoulder while he had his arms in a loose embrace around her waist with his face in her hair. They weren't saying anything; they were just dancing.

**Ino and Shikamaru:**

Ino had her arms wrapped around Shikamaru's neck with her face buried in the crook of his neck while he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist with his face buried in her hair. They weren't saying anything either.

**Sakura and Sasuke:**

Sakura and Sasuke had their arms wrapped around each other in an embrace while his forehead rested on hers. He stared at her peaceful expression while she had her eyes closed and enjoyed the moment. Out of nowhere, he bent his head down and closed the gap between their lips. When he pulled back, she smiled up at him.

"What was that for?" she asked as he smiled back at her.

"Just `cause." He said as he captured her lips again. "Can't a guy show his girl how much he loves her every now and then? Or do I have to warn you beforehand?" he asked with a smirk. She giggled and shook her head.

"No you don't have to warn me beforehand. You can just kiss me anytime you feel like it… as long as I'm awake." She said with a stern look. He chuckled and nodded. She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you Sasuke." She sighed as he put his forehead back onto hers.

"I love you too, Baby." He said placing a kiss on her nose.

As the song ended, he took her by the hand and led her outside onto the balcony. As they reached the balcony, he took her into his arms in a loose embrace.

**Back inside with Ino and Shikamaru:**

As everyone left off of the dance floor, Ino pulled Shikamaru to the buffet table.

"Hey, have you seen Sakura and Sasuke?" she asked him as they sat a table with their food. Shikamaru shook his head and started eating. She sighed and slapped his shoulder.

"And now, For the crowning of our 2007 prom king and queen." Said the principal as she opened an envelope. "Our 2009 prom king is Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. And our 2009 prom queen is Miss Sakura Haruno. Please come up and get your crowns and share your king and queen dance." She said as Sasuke and Sakura made their way up to the stage. They got their crowns and made their way onto the dance floor.

"Found them." said Shikamaru between bites of food.

W**ith Sasuke and Sakura:**

As they reached the middle of the floor, they resumed the same position they were in for the last slow dance.

"You know, that crown really suits you." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's not like I can wear it all day, every day." She said shrugging. His smile got bigger, if possible.

"True, but I could always buy you some of those barrettes that are shaped like crowns to put into your hair."

"Sasuke, I can't let you do that. That's too much and they're really expensive." She said in amazement.

"You could if you'll marry me." He said softly and hopefully into her ear. She looked up into his face to find that he was serious. They stood there staring at each other; not dancing anymore. Then, a smile started to spread across her face and tears started to form in her eyes. As he wiped away the tears from her cheeks, she nodded because she couldn't find her voice to answer verbally. He smiled and embraced her, swinging her around in a circle in the process. When he finally set her back on the ground, he kissed her tenderly. Then, someone tapped her on her shoulder.

She turned around to find an older version of Sasuke standing behind her with a wide grin on his face. She couldn't help but return it.

"Welcome to the family." Itachi said as he hugged her, too. "You know, I think it's going to be really fun to have a sister to pick on instead of just my brother and our parents. Hopefully, ya'll get married soon so that eventually I'll have some nieces and nephews to play with." He said with a grin as Sakura and Sasuke blushed. Then someone walked up behind Itachi and slapped his arm. It was an elderly man and woman.

"Itachi, stop making fun of your brother and his fiancée. Hi, you must be Sakura. I'm Mikoto Uchiha and this is my husband, Fugaku. It's great to finally meet you. It's going to be great to have another woman in the family. Now, where's your mother so we can talk about the preparations for the wedding." She asked as she hugged Sakura and looked around the auditorium. Sakura smiled slightly.

"My parents died when I was 5. I lived with my aunt until I was old enough to get a house of my own." She said glancing at the floor. Sasuke wrapped her in his arms and held her close. Mikoto looked at her sadly. Then, she got an idea.

"You know what, don't worry about it. I'll get everything set up for the wedding. All you have to do is show up and marry my son." She said smiling brightly. Sakura smiled and hugged her again.

"Thank you so much. Well, I guess I had better tell my friends huh?" she said as she disappeared in to the crowd.

**With Sakura and her friends:**

"Guys, guess what. You'll never believe what just happened to me." She said as all of her friends and their boyfriends crowded around her. But, before she could say anything, Itachi came up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey sis, Sasuke told me to give you this as proof." He said as he placed something in her hand. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks bro." She said smiling. He nodded and walked away. Ino's eyebrow rose in silent question.

"Would you care to explain why that total stranger just called you sis and you called him bro?" she asked. Sakura blushed lightly and put the object in her hand on her finger. When she finished, she held her hand out for them all to see. All of the girls gaped at the sapphire ring on the fourth finger on her left hand. The guys just looked at each other, smiled and gave an approving nod. Hinata was the first one to break out of the trance.

"H-he asked you to m-marry him?" she asked a little breathless. Sakura nodded with the biggest smile you'll ever see on her face. Shikamaru walked up and embraced her.

"Congratulations." He said with a smile. She hugged him back.

"Thanks."

**With Sasuke and his parents:**

Mikoto was looking around, trying to find her eldest son, when she caught sight of Sakura surrounded by people. Then, all of a sudden, one of the guys came up and hugged her tightly and closely. She tapped Sasuke on his arm.

"Whom is that guy over there making a move on Sakura?" she asked skeptically. Sasuke turned around in time to see Shikamaru let Sakura go and kiss the top of her head. His mother took a sharp intake of air as he smiled at the sight and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry mom. That's Shikamaru, one of my best friends. He's dating Sakura's best friend, Ino. He's always been like that with her since we met. They treat each other as if they would be blood siblings. She told me that he's like the older brother she never had, but always wanted." He said smiling. "Watch, he kissed the top of her head earlier. Watch what he'll do now." Sasuke said as they watched Shikamaru turn around and face Ino, who was saying something to him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a heated kiss on her lips before he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. Sasuke laughed at his mother ashamed expression and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry mom. If it will make you fell any better, I'll go over there with her and I won't ever let her out of my sight. Okay?" His mother smiled and nodded as he walked toward Sakura. When he got behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to lean against his chest. She turned her head and smiled at him before claiming his lips.

"Hey, Sasuke. Congratulations man. Lord knows you deserve it." Said Naruto as he shook his best friend's hand. Sasuke smiled and nodded his thanks as a slow song started playing and an announcement was made over the microphone by the principal.

"We'd like to say congrats to our newest engaged couple at this school. So, congratulations to Sasuke and Sakura. May your life together be filled with happiness. This song is for you." She said as the DJ started playing 'I Melt' by Rascal Flatts. Sasuke smiled at Sakura as he held his hand out to her. She smiled back and accepted as they made their way to the center of the dancefloor. As they swayed to the music, they noticed her friends and their boyfriends start dancing, along with his parents. They both smiled as they stared into each other's eyes and held each other close.

The End…

* * *

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Can you guess where Itachi was? L0L. Yup, at the DJ booth.

**Sasuke:** I hate you, Itachi.

**Itachi:** I love you, too, little brother.

**Uchiha-babe-16:** OOOkay. Well, some people have been asking me for a sequel. Review and tell me if you think I should right a sequel. If enough people want one, than I will write a sequel. Kay? Kay. Ja people!!


	8. Important! Please Read!

**_Hi everyone! :D_**

**_This is xBellaLunax. Formerly known as Uchiha_babe_16. Oh, and something about a blue rose, if anyone remembers that one. Lol. Anyways..._**

**_I am here to tell you guys that I no longer write on FanFiction. I have recently started writing again and have since moved over to FictionPress, which just so happens to be FanFiction's sister site. I have a story up, well, the first chapter is up. But, I also have a tumblr page associated with said account._**

**_My name is still xBellaLunax. And my tumblr header is also xBellaLunax._**

**_The name of my story is _For The Love of Gods_. For any of you who don't know, FictionPress is NOT a fandom site. It is for original stories containing original characters only. _**

**_I would absolutely love it if whoever's reading this would go find my page, then my story and read it. But, I have it set for no anonymous reviews, so you will have to create an account on the site. Oh, and please check out my tumblr page as well. That is where I will post all of the updates to the story, as well as some pictures that coincide._**

**_Sorry for the inconvenience. Hope to hear from all of you soon. :)_**

**_Ja. -xBellaLunax_**


End file.
